Mine To Keep
by Basmathgirl
Summary: How dare some random woman grab the Doctor! Fortunately Donna soon sorts her out.


**Prompt:** possessive!Donna  
**Disclaimer:** they shall be completely mine, once I get them for Christmas, of course.  
**A/N:** written as a Christmas gift for **cannibalilly**.

* * *

**Mine To Keep**

.  
The Doctor could not have been more surprised if he had tried. Some Trefloncote woman had clearly taken a shine to him; and who could blame her? This 'him' was very attractive, it had to be said. Just don't expect it to be said by his latest companion, one Donna Noble.

In fact Donna had stated from the word go that she had no interest in his body, and wanted nothing to do with any possible liaison between them. Which was a shame, it had to be said; but not by her, obviously. As for himself, he was beginning to think a small liaison or two would not only be healthy but would sweep away all of that tension that often frosted their relationship. Or should it be described as heat instead of frost? It certainly caused a marked temperature difference; that much was obvious.

Anyway… back to the Trefloncote woman who had decided to grab hold of his overcoat sleeve and wasn't going to let go in the near future.

He had blustered for a few seconds because this hadn't happened since he had met up with Donna again at Adipose Industries; there had been no need to ward off any unwanted advances. For some reason being with her resulted in other assumptions entirely; as if she herself was constantly hanging on his arm like Rose used to do, when Donna most certainly didn't flirt like that at all. Not that he was sure how she actually _did_ flirt because it was never used in his direction.

Had she flirted with anyone since they'd been together? He couldn't think of a single instance. Unless you count that little piece of banter with Mr Halpen as flirting, and he really _really_ didn't. "'Nice rocket' indeed!" he had muttered to himself. The man had been a complete berk from the Finest Order of Complete Berks.

The Trefloncote woman's grip on his arm had tightened, focusing his attention back onto her and away from his drifting thoughts. "Madam, would you please unhand me," he had requested, but the woman had merely shook her green head.

"No! Why should I?" she had mocked him. "I claim you as my male."

"I really don't think you should do that," he had then warned her; and pointed towards the advancing ginger blur that stormed their way. "You see I have other priorities right now."

The ginger blur stopped running and attacked. "Oi! What's your game?!" Donna angrily huffed as she pushed the woman away from the Doctor. "Get your wandering mitts off him!"

The Trefloncote woman hissed at Donna like a spitting cobra. "Who are you to take him from me?"

"Who am I?!" Donna repeated incredulous. "For your information, I am Donna Noble and NOBODY takes the Doctor away from me; especially some frogwoman with all the appeal of a tinned fart!"

In an attempt to retrieve the Doctor, the Trefloncote woman tried to lunge towards him; but Donna stepped in the way and gave her a resounding slap across the face.

"Don't try my patience. And there is plenty more from where that came from!" Donna stood her ground and dared the woman to carry out attempt number three.

Fortunately the woman knew she was beaten, and slunk away to gesture rudely from a distance.

Donna did an answering insult, and then yelled, "And the same goes for your mother!"

It took all of the Doctor's control to not giggle in that instance. Who'd have thought he could be protected in such a manner. It gladdened his hearts. Reaching out, he placed a tender, calming hand on her arm. "Thank you, Donna. You saved me from becoming lost property."

"Well…," she stammered, "I didn't want you to become a frogspawn donor, did I?"

"It would have been terrible," he agreed, with a knowing grin.

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "And anyway, we can't have you being lost property, not when there's no need."

His hand trailed down her arm and took hold of her fingers. "I'd be lost without you," he admitted. "As for being property…"

She felt the heat fan outwards in her chest as her blush deepened.

"You're mine… my friend, so of course I'd look after you," her soft voice told him.

"And very glad of it I am too," he answered, smiling broadly. "You save me in so many ways. Shall we go and celebrate that with some tea in the TARDIS?"

Donna beamed back at him; that special smile she saved only for his company. "Why not. Come on then."

He let her lead him away, her hand possessively tugging on his as they walked; and he found that he loved _every _second of it.


End file.
